Oftentimes, a speaker in a meeting presents one or more files (e.g., a slide show, a set of photographs, or a word processing document) during the meeting. In an in-person meeting, printouts of the file(s) may be provided to the attendees of the meeting. In an online meeting, the file(s) may be provided to an electronic messaging (e.g., email) address of the attendees, requiring the presenter to manually select and send the file(s) to all attendees. Furthermore, the attendees need to separately access their electronic messaging accounts and figure out that the file(s) that they received should be associated with the online meeting that they attended.